Question: Ishaan did 1 more jumping jack than Nadia in the evening. Ishaan did 33 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Nadia do?
Answer: Ishaan did 33 jumping jacks, and Nadia did 1 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $33 - 1$ jumping jack. He did $33 - 1 = 32$ jumping jacks.